


My Mistake

by neosvt



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Mild Angst, University
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 13:13:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 21,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15025361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neosvt/pseuds/neosvt
Summary: in which jisoo accidentally slips his notebook into his crush’s bag that just so happens to have endless pages filled with confessions for him.[lowercase intended]





	1. one

jisoo had always had a thing for drawing. well, more like doodling. when he became bored, he would flip the the last pages of the excise book for the subject he was in and drew whatever came to mind. usually, he would draw facial features or little roses. he liked drawing roses. they were overrated and cliche but jisoo found them beautiful to illustrate; especially white roses. white roses always gave him a sense of purity besides the lust and romance red ones portrayed.

jisoo was sat against the large oak tree in campus, sketching a pair of aesthetically pleasing eyes with a light hand. his half eaten banana bread was laying next to him on the grass along with the once steaming hot coffee, completely abandoned by the american transfer student. quickly, jisoo packed up his belongings when realising his next class was starting in five minutes. luckily he had made it with only a minute to spare.

he then found and empty seat next to choi seungcheol who was texting furiously on his phone. jisoo peaked over the older's shoulder and laughed.

"on the group chat again?" jisoo asked, earning a hefty sigh from seungcheol.

"those kids, i swear. honestly, they all need to drink fifty glasses of holy water" seungcheol complained, shaking his head without another word as the professor had just walked into the room.

jisoo opened up his ethics notebook to where he had already began to draw random filler things that had now take up half of the page. last minute students shuffled into the classroom and jisoo's doodling was shortly interrupted by someone taking a seat right in front of him and oh god, jisoo wished he hadn't taken that seat.

lee seokmin was sitting only half a meter away from jisoo who ducked his head down to distract himself from the situation unfolding.

the only class jisoo and seokmin had together was ethics which meant it was the only notebook that had all of jisoo's confessions inside. he had seokmin's name written in various fonts all over the book with hearts surrounding them. jisoo couldn't help his feelings, the guy was just so nice and sweet. his smile brighten up any room he walked into and just his over all person was beautiful. jisoo could feel the heat in his cheeks already burning.

the moment the professor started his lecture, jisoo immediately blocked him out. the whole hour was spent staring right at the back of seokmin's head and adding to the little page dedicated to the younger male. god, he was such a creep. jisoo acted like some middle schooler when it came to his crush.

"hey, do you have a pen?"

jisoo heart rate speed up as he slammed his note book shut and glanced up. seokmin was turned half way around with his face completely neutral but still managing to look completely ethereal.

"uh, yeah. here" jisoo held out a random pen he found in his pocket, retrieving a small smile from his crush.

"thanks" was his simple reply before cutting off any spark of conversation that would happen. jisoo let out the long breath he had been holding in and slumped in his seat. that was either the best or worst thing that had happened to him all day.


	2. two

it was lunch and jisoo decided to stay on campus. he wasn't feeling hungry at the moment and his next class would start in twenty minutes so he didn't find the point in eating now. instead, he sipped on an ice chocolate, trying to do his ethics homework that was given to him only hours ago and would be due next week.

"jisoo hyung! you're here" the familiar voice of minghao caused the sophomore to glance up from his work with a smile.

"hey, minghao" jisoo greeted, holding his hand over his eyes to block out the sun as the younger took a seat at his table. "how's university been treating you?"

minghao only sighs in response, giving jisoo a look that made the older laugh. he patted minghao's shoulder before going back to his homework but still holding a conversation with his friend. minghao's phone buzzed on the table and he stopped eating to check it before typing a reply.

"hey, hyung, do you mind if some of my friends sit here?"

jisoo shook his head but didn't look up at the younger. "nah, it's fine"

suddenly, loud yelling could be heard from all the way across campus which jisoo ignored as he thought they were just a bunch of rowdy students. and yeah, he was kinda right.

"jun! give me my bag, you ass!" the raging voice of lee seokmin caused jisoo to snap his head up. he gulped when realising that he was heading right towards his table, chasing minghao's boyfriend, junhui.

junhui then dumped their bags right next to jisoo, turning around to prepare for the attack seokmin would unleash. seokmin tackled junhui, softly hitting and kicking the older who was trying to get him off.

"can you guys not?" minghao sighed and spoke in mandarin, glaring over at junhui and he immediately stopped. jisoo smiled at the power minghao had on someone like junhui.

"i'm hungry, let's go" seokmin whined, pulling junhui away again as the two continued to bicker once more.

suddenly, jisoo had enough of studying and decided to flip to the back of his book. that was probably the closest he had gotten to seokmin, even if he didn't acknowledge his existence. what was happening today? jisoo liked to admire from afar-which, yes was very creepy-so to have interactions with his crush twice in one day was crazy.

"what're you drawing, hyung?" minghao asked, leaning over the table and jisoo quickly cover up the small section on the page where it read: seokmin x jisoo in bubble writing. minghao made a sound of awe when seeing the little drawings on jiso's page.

"wow, those are really good" minghao complimented and jisoo smiled, thanking the younger.

once jisoo caught sight of seokmin and junhui walking back to them, jisoo grabbed the nearest backpack and stuffed his ethics book inside. he couldn't compose himself to be near seokmin and have a conversation. the first time they had ever talked to each other was literally earlier today in class. speaking of that, seokmin never returned jisoo's pen.

"i—i should get going" jisoo coughed out, glancing down as he grabbed his black bag which he noticed was almost similar to seokmin's. awkward if jisoo took the wrong bag, huh?

"awe, already, hyung?" minghao pouted and the older nodded.

"my class starts soon" was jisoo's reply as he adjusted his bag on his back.

"okay, bye, jisoo" junhui waved along with minghao just as jisoo turned his back to head over to the building his class would be held. seokmin watched the older walk away though he didn't really care that much. he had no idea who that guy was.

 

 

 

 

jisoo returned to his apartment at around seven in the evening and heated up some leftover pizza from the night before as he changed his skinny jeans into sweatpants. he ran his fingers through his hair, messing it up a little while he waited for the microwave to beep. once it did, jisoo pandered over to the couch and turned on netflix, scrolling through the movie section until he found one that peaked his interest.

living by himself was pretty boring. yeah, he didn't have to modify the house to fit someone else's living conditions but he wished he had some company from time to time. if worse comes to worse then jisoo may have to adopt a puppy or something.

it was ten at night when jisoo had decided to actually take on some homework. he had work tomorrow though so he would only stayed up until eleven.

the sophomore in university reached into his backpack and grabbed the books for the subjects that had homework due soon. luckily, the professors were being quiet generous and gave out simple work. well, as simple as it could be for a university student. but when jisoo finally got to his ethics homework, he realised the book wasn't in the pile.

"that's odd" jisoo mumbled, pouting when the book wasn't in his backpack either. "i just had it at lunch today"

jisoo tried to retrace his steps to figure out where his book may have gone. suddenly, it all clicked. jisoo slapped his forehead hard and let his head fall back with a groan.

"crap! i thought his bag was mine, i'm totally screwed!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> illogical? yes.


	3. three

jisoo spent the whole night worrying and almost didn't wake up when his alarm was angrily beeping at him. so, jisoo slouched around the house and lazily got ready. he had a part time job helping his friend, kim seokjin at a daycare which would be starting in thirty minutes.

jisoo tugged on some denim jeans and a baggy white graphic shirt, all matched with his timberlands. he gathered all he needed for the day and ran out the door, the thoughts of seokmin finding his ethics book still creeping in his mind.

"sorry i'm late" jisoo panted, leaning against the door frame, his backpack almost falling off his one shoulder.

seokjin smiled and chuckled. "you're ten minutes early, jisoo"

the younger glanced down at his watched and made an o shape with his mouth. he rubbed his neck sheepishly and walked through the classroom before placing his bag inside the staff room.

he helped seokjin set up a few activities for the children to play with and also cleaned up a little bit so the children wouldn't be tempted to eat everything they saw on the floor. it was when the front doors opened that jisoo braced himself for the noise.

"hyung, hyung!" a little boy, kim taehyung bounced over to jisoo with a blinding smile the older had grown to know. "look! my tooth, it came out"

jisoo's eyes almost popped out of his head when seeing the stray tooth in the five year old's tiny hand with small drops of blood dripping from his mouth. quickly, jisoo ran across the classroom to snatch a fist full of tissues before cleaning up taehyung.

"when did this happen?" jisoo questioned worriedly, earning a giggle from the pre schooler.

"mummy said she had to go to work very quickly so she let me walk inside by myself. i felt it wriggling a lot so i pulled it" taehyung seemed so proud of himself that jisoo couldn't help but smile at his expression.

the university student wrapped up the baby tooth in a tissue and tucked it into taehyung's short pocket, taking the younger's hand in his as they walked over to seokjin to clean up his mouth.

seokjin almost screamed wen seeing all the bloody tissue in jisoo's hand and thought that the younger had been seriously hurt. jisoo explained the dilemma and watched as seokjin tossed his head back in relief and sighed. the two disappeared into the staff room to wash out taehyung's mouth and to change his stained shirt.

"what's wrong with taehyungie, jisoo hyung?" jung hoseok and park jimin both pouted up at the university student, tugging at his jeans in demand of an answer. jisoo crouched down to their level and ruffled both of their coconut shaped hair.

"nothing bad, he just has to clean up a little" jisoo replied, not wanting them to freak out. "go play now"

and with that, the two friends were gone, making a straight bee line to the building blocks. jisoo smiled to himself at the sight.

 

 

 

it was the end of the day and the kids were all starting to get picked up. jisoo's body ached from having to pick up children andbeing used as a climbing obstacle though he did have fun making macaroni art with yugyeom and bambam.

there were only a few more kids that were left, one of them being jihoon who was sat by himself, colouring in a book. jisoo smiled a little, knowing that jihoon was a bit introvert and rarely spoke unless spoken too. and so, jisoo took a seat next to him and picked up a coloured pencil. since jihoon didn't talk to the kids, he would talk to jisoo and seokjin. they were all pretty close.

"did you enjoy yourself today, jihoonie?" jisoo asked, colouring in the background with pink as the younger shrugged beside him.

"it was okay" he would mutter under his breath. jisoo nodded.

"it's getting quiet late, do you know when your parents are coming?"

"my older brother's gonna pick me up"

just on que, seokjin called jihoon over to retrieve his backpack seeing as someone had come to pick him up. jisoo helped jihoon put all his belongings together and walked with him to the front entrance of the classroom. seokjin pulled him into a small hug, saying that he would see him the next day and jisoo ruffled his hair to say goodbye.

"c'mon, jihoon, yoongi's waiting for you in the car"

jisoo looked towards the front door, seeing seokmin with his arms crossed over his chest as he leaned comfortably against the door frame. jisoo felt his cheeks heating up and brushed off his hands on his jeans and gave jihoon one last goodbye.

what he didn't notice was seokmin staring back at him, trying to figure out where or if he had seen jisoo before. it finally clicked in his head.

"you're in my class, right?"

the question caught jisoo off guard. not because it was obscure but because seokmin was actually acknowledging his existence. jisoo nodded shyly.

"uh, yeah" was his dumb reply.

seokmin nodded back, glancing down for a spilt second wen jihoon began tugging at the hem of his shirt. he clearly wanted to go home. seokmin fished out something from his pocket and tossed at jisoo who managed to catch it; surprisingly.

"i never gave it back to you. sorry"

jisoo looked down at the black pen in his hand. was now a good time to ask for his ethics book back? though, it would be weird to tell seokmin his book was in his bag because, how do these things happen? jisoo decided to bite the bullet and ask.

"hey, i have a-"

but seokmin and jihoon were already out the door. jisoo cut himself off and frowned a little. he really needed his book back.


	4. four

seokmin collapsed on his couch the moment he stepped into the dorm. he didn't expect to be out this late but yoongi had asked him to help look after his little brother, and how could seokmin say no to that?

 

it was only seven in the evening so seokmin decided to get a head start on his homework. he sauntered to his school bag and grabbed all the books inside. he flipped through each book but stopped when seeing one that defiantly wasn't his. it was a dark blue and had a spiral spin which defiantly didn't match his plain black aesthetic.

 

out of curiosity, seokmin went through the pages and saw that it was an ethics book. so this happened in his ethics class... but when? he flipped through until the back and saw a few little drawings and flowers and eyes; uncoloured. they were beautiful though and who ever this was had talent.

but it wasn't just the drawings that made seokmin stop and take a look, it was also the bubble writing that read: seokmin x jisoo.

 

seokmin's eyes almost popped out of his head and saw that on most of the pages at the back of the book were about him. pink and red hearts decorated the pages and surround his name which made the university student smile softly.

 

whoever this was clearly had a big crush on him and he found it sweet. he knows that this person's name is jisoo but jisoo who? he doesn't even know anyone of that name.

 

seokmin sighed and fell back into his couch.

 

"i'll find you" he promised out loud, fingers running across the page littered in confessions with the same smile written on his face.

 

-

 

the next day, seokmin asked everyone if they knew anyone of the name jisoo but sadly no one did. well, it should narrow it down that they're in his ethics class so he should probably just wait until then.

 

"you seem troubled" jungkook said humorously, sitting down next to his friend who was staring blankly at his hands.

 

seokmin glanced up and and smiled a little. "i guess"

 

"hmm, okay. what's up?"

 

seokmin sighed and tilted his head up a little to glance at the sky. "i'm trying to find someone really important"

 

jungkook raised an eyebrow at this, very confused but pushed on. "what do you mean?"

 

that's when seokmin dig through his bag to grab the ethics book, shoving a page in jungkook's face. "someone accidentally slipped their work book in my bag. turns out they've got some sort of crush on me"

 

jungkook scanned over the bubble written words and laughed. "wow, you're quiet popular. jisoo, huh?"

 

seokmin nodded, blushing at the thought of his admirer. he twiddled with his slender fingers before asking, "you don't happen to know anyone with that name, do you?"

 

jungkook seeped into thought, pursing his lips as he did so until he answered his friend. "actually, i do"

 

there was a loud gasp. "oh my god-wait, really?!" seokmin burst out, slamming his palms into the table aggressively with sparkling eyes. jungkook jumped in his seat from practically being jump scared before hitting seokmin for scaring him.

 

"yes, but-"

 

"oh shit, is that the time? sorry, kookie but i gotta get to class"

 

jungkook watched a hurried seokmin grab all his belongings and beginning to walk off. jungkook shook his head. "n-no, wait, seokmin! i have to tell you-"

 

"text me about it later then!" seokmin called back before running to the building his classroom was in, leaving jungkook on campus to sigh sadly.

 

seokmin almost slipped when running to his classroom, nearly missing the hallway he was meant to go down. he was already feeling the sweat building up under the rim of his hat though it seemed he wasn't the only one running late as there was a girl, shuffling due to the heels on her feet with a binder clutched to her chest.

 

"running late too?" seokmin asked humorously, not hesitant to act confidently as that was part of his nature. the girl glanced up and let out a small chuckle and nodded at his words. 

 

"yeah, lost track of time"

 

they walked inside the classroom, both sighing in unison when someone had just told them the professor had stepped out for a moment. the last two seats in the class seemed to be right next to each other, seokmin seemed to notice.

 

"you don't mind if i sit next to you, right?" the girl asked, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear cutely which made seokmin's bright smile activate. 

 

"of course not. lee seokmin" he introduced.

 

"kim jisoo"

 

seokmin almost chocked on completely nothing. the way she said it was completely swift and casual, that's not really how someone acts around their crush right? maybe she was just acting collected and not wanting to portray herself as a crazy in love person. regardless, seokmin pushed those thoughts aside, an enthusiastic smile gracing his face and subtly moved his seat closer to jisoo.

 

all throughout class, they whispered and chatted. seokmin wanted to get to know her before declaring that he had basically found her confession by leaving her work book in his bag. that was still a mystery on how that managed to happen, she was probably a wizard or something.

 

seokmin whispered something in jisoo's ear about how the professor's shirt was stuck out at the back and how he looked as if he had run a marathon due to the shine able to blind people when the light would hit his forehead. jisoo couldn't help but stifle a laugh behind her hand, instantly trying to calm herself when the professor stopped talking and turned his attention to the two. the moment he turn back around and returned to writing on the board, jisoo and seokmin glanced at each other and giggled a little. 

 

as he was doing his work, seokmin couldn't help but feel someone glaring at the back of his head. when he turned around he saw that everyone was stuck in their note writing and only one person was staring out the window with a bland expression. it was the guy seokmin had borrowed the pen from. seokmin was then ripped away from his thoughts by jisoo tapping his shoulder.

 

"do you have a highlighter?"

 

seokmin grabbed his pencil case and dug out four colours, holding them up for the girl to choose. she settled for the orange. seokmin watched as she highlighted whatever she needed too before picking another colour for a different topic. seokmin also noticed she had a key at the top of the page to keep in track with how the notes were set out. he was totally amazed at what he was looking at.

 

"you're quiet organised, aren't you?"

 

jisoo looked up and grinned, eyes turning into little crescents. "yeah, i was a shit student in high school and finally decided to get it together in junior year. pretty nerdy, huh?"

 

"nah" seokmin shook his head, resting his cheek on his palm as he looked at jisoo fondly. isn't it crazy how quickly he had begun to like her in a span of an hour? she was simply perfect. "it's pretty cute actually"

 

she laughed, pinching seokmin's cheeks softly. "so are you"

 

by twelve fifteen, the class had finished and everyone was beginning to pack up. as seokmin stuffed his book in his bag, he caught a glimpse of jisoo's notebook. he should probably give it back to her since she was probably using a different book for all her notes and work. he held the book in his hands before asking,

 

"hey, ah are you free for lunch later? if you don't have any classes, that is" the hope in seokmin's eyes practically shone out at jisoo and his anticipation was rising every second. though the answer jisoo spoke made seokmin's heart almost stop beating. 

 

"sorry, not today. jennie's waiting for me"

 

"oh, who's that?"

 

"my girlfriend"

 

seokmin swallowed drily. "what?"

 

"yeah, really sorry. see you around, seokmin" jisoo waved happily before skipping out of class.

 

seokmin was totally defeated at this point. she had a girlfriend? but they had acted so touchy and friendly. though at the end of the day, who wouldn't if someone was deciding to make conversation with you so easily?

 

god, seokmin was an idiot. he was only attracted to her by her name, he didn't even ask if she was the one who had left her book. seokmin was just so blinded and way to excited by who he thought would be his potential partner that he missed out on the important things.

 

seokmin stood behind his desk, staring at the door frame and looking like the dumb ass he felt like.

 

"aye yo, seokmin" seungcheol laughed, swinging his arm around the younger's neck and cutting off his conversation with who seokmin now knew as the pen guy. he seemed a bit upset and didn't make eye contact with anything besides the black carpeted floor. "you look like you just uncovered the universes unsolved mysteries"

 

seokmin could only smile but with no emotion. he felt so stupid now.

 

"why are you holding josh's book?" seungcheol asked in confusion, gesturing to what was in seokmin's hands. the younger also glanced at it with the same expression.

 

"josh..?"

 

"yah! jisoo, isn't this your book you lost last lesson?" seungcheol asked his friend, grabbing the book from seokmin's grasp and handing it over to the boy who seemed surprised. slowly, he accepted it, looking at seokmin's face who's jaw was basically touching the floor.

 

"jisoo?" seokmin whispered, shock being the only thing running through his body as he watched the older boy tighten his grip on his returned notebook. 

 

"i-i gotta go" jisoo stuttered, running out of the classroom in a blink of an eye before seokmin could fully process what just happened.

 

what the hell?


	5. five

jisoo awoke to the familiar sound of his alarm and his brain instinctively processed through his morning routine. he showered, changed into a plain shirt and jeans and had his coffee. he had ethics today and he still hadn't gotten his book back. luckily, seungcheol had shown him the questions they had to answer and he managed to do them all in a separate book. no matter how nervous or shy jisoo was feeling, he would have to ask seokmin for his note book back.

jisoo tried not to think about how awkward it would be. seokmin would probably think he was stupid for mistaking his bag as his own but whatever. after all this was done, jisoo would never speak to him again, not that seokmin would want to anyway. another thought then slipped into jisoo's mind.  _what if seokmin saw all his confessions?_

jisoo felt his stomach churn and drop. no... he couldn't have. seokmin probably flipped through the first half, noticed it wasn't his book and left it. that's what jisoo made himself think to ease his nerves.

it was finally time to leave and jisoo put on a cap to make his outfit a little more put together and that it just look like he put on random clothes he found of the floor. his earphones were in, used to drown out the sounds of people and cars around him, allowing jisoo to think about anything.

he a boarded the bus and sat in a free seat which there were many of since not many people seemed to be up before eight thirty. jisoo had a two hour lecture to start of his day and he wished he would just nap right through it all. he wished he didn't have to interact with seokmin. jisoo just wished he didn't have school today. he'd rather be clambered over and used as an obstacle to the preschoolers than do this.

when it was finally his stop, jisoo thanked the bus driver in his gentle tone and stuffed his hands in his pockets. it was kind of cold today, he should have checked the forecast. it also looked like it was going to rain with the grey clouds slowly creeping towards the sun. jisoo crossed is fingers that it would only rain the moment he got home.

before the lecture, jisoo decided to get another cup of coffee _just_  in case his caffeine high would run out.  
  
  


 

at five past eleven, jisoo found himself walking towards ethics with seungcheol raving about his new boyfriend who just happened to be jisoo's best friend, yoon jeonghan who, now, is a successful model. because with visuals like his, who wouldn't hire him? of course, being the saint he was, jisoo set the two up as they always seemed to have some sort of tension between them. if he had known they would be all lovey dovey everyday, jisoo would have made sure they never would have met.

"yes, i understand, cheol. jeonghan's hair is soft. i know that. the whole  _universe_  knows that" jisoo sighed, glaring at his friend who didn't seem to care about his words and only had a love sick expression permanently painted on his face.

"well, that was just friendly reminder"

the younger shook his head but smiled. he was genuinely happy for them, not matter how annoyed he acted.

the class should have started by now but the professor had stepped out of the class momentarily which allowed a few tardy students to secretly sneak in. amongst a few of those people was lee seokmin, though jisoo couldn't help but notice he was walking in with a girl, smiling at her and conversing happily.

jisoo squinted his eyes, watching the two sit next to each other, not breaking conversation. jisoo didn't even know seokmin spoke to any girls in this class. they weren't dating... right?

suddenly, jisoo had gotten this terrible and horrid feeling in his stomach. he suddenly felt sick and his mind was spinning. he was too late. of course he was. he second guessed everything and wasn't confident enough to even start up a conversation with seokmin. jisoo sulked in his seat, staring at the pair with hatred burning in his eyes. he had no right to despise the girl as he didn't even know her but he couldn't help it. he was a little angry at seokmin for not choosing him and he was enraged at himself for not trying hard enough.

jisoo was terrible at romantic relationships as he had barely engaged in any. sure he had dated a few people in america but they never went further than the first date. but when jisoo finally had found someone that was able to take his heart by merely existing, he let his insecurities get the best if him an now, he had to watch seokmin happily living his life with this girl.

the whole lesson, jisoo spent his time either string at the desk in sadness or glaring at the couple whenever they got touchy. the way seokmin would whisper in her ear and the way they laughed together made jisoo's heart ache. there was one point where seokmin stared at her lovingly, head resting in his palm. jisoo could see the compassion shining in his eyes and his soft smile that he wished was dedicated to him. seokmin looked so in love, it reminded jisoo of himself. the only difference was that seokmin actually got who he wanted.

jisoo sighed and looked out the window, clenching his fist under the table as the sensation was heartbreak grew stronger within him. it was bewildering how a man he never had properly spoken to could make him feel such sorrow. jisoo allowed himself to become too vulnerable towards the younger which in return, caused his heart to be crushed. jisoo did this too him, seokmin would never be to blame.

"hey, josh. are you okay?" seungcheol's tone was calm and soft, his face portraying a light wash of concern as he had noticed his friend paying less than no attention in the whole lesson. jisoo tried his best to smile normally though he knew his eyes looked dead and his face was lifeless.

"yeah, sorry. there's a lot on my mind" he replied, picking up his pen and getting started on his work.

seungcheol knew there was something deeper going on but didn't push it for now, deciding it would be best for jisoo to figure it out on his own and calm down a little.

it had been over forty minutes and the class had finally finished. jisoo had almost missed the bell as he was so engrossed in his work, trying to forget the situation at hand until seungcheol softly nudged his side with his elbow. jisoo packed up his things and swung his bag over his shoulder. oh yeah, he still needed to get his book back. would he even be able to face seokmin now without his eyes brimming with tears? he hated how this effected him so badly. he hated this feeling of a lump in his throat and the slight burning in his eyes. jisoo was afraid that if he started crying now, he would never stop until he passed out from dehydration.

seungcheol was saying something, jisoo couldn't hear anything besides the blur of noises mixing in his ears. his steps were short and lifeless, the bounce and energy he had once had was drained away. he was hurting so bad and all he wanted to to scream at the top of a building and cry until the night over took. by now, it was raining heavily; that was the sound jisoo focused on. the loud noise of rain drops splashing upon the thin glass of the window was almost soothing. jisoo had the urge to be held and comforted but he wanted those thing from seokmin.

no.

these thoughts have to leave. he's taken now. jisoo was too late. he had to get over his pathetic crush on someone who would never see him as anything else but another face in the crowd.

"aye yo, seokmin" seungcheol's cheerful voice caused jisoo to stop. he couldn't look up at them without feeling his heart clench. his mind was already going crazy just standing less than a meter away from seokmin. "you look like you've just uncovered the universe's unsolved mysteries"

jisoo just wanted to leave right now. there was a pause until seungcheol spoke again. "why are you holding josh's book?"

jisoo's heart thumped rapidly against his rib cage and his hands were getting clammy. _no, no, no, this was not happening._

"josh...?" he heard seokmin ask in confusion.

"yah! jisoo, isn't this your book you lost last lesson?"

jisoo wanted to hide, he wanted to sprint out of the school.  _he wanted to fucking disappear_. this was so embarrassing. he couldn't even blame seungcheol. no one knew of his crush on seokmin, not even jeonghan. maybe he should have checked which bag he had put his book in first instead of being an idiot just so he didn't have to sit with the guy he liked.

jisoo slowly took back his notebook, gulping when he caught seokmin's eye. his mouth was agape and he was frozen; shocked.

"jisoo?" seokmin whispered, though the sound was barely audible.

the room was spinning. jisoo's legs were about to give up under him as he tightened his fingers around the notebook as embarrassment mixed in with his dejection. seokmin had found his dumb confessions and silly scribbles. he knew by the younger's tone and surprised expression. he knows. seokmin _knows_.

"i-i gotta go" jisoo announced and quickly ran out the room, allowing his feet to do all the work as his mind was clouded over. he burst through the front doors of the building, not caring about the rain and the fact he had nothing to keep him warm, jisoo just needed to get away.  
  



	6. six

seokmin stood, staring at the door way once again. so,  _he_  was the correct jisoo. it was always him. right under his nose, seokmin couldn't even see it. well, it's not like the guy dropped any hints or did anything suggestive so seokmin of course wouldn't known. on the bright side, seokmin had just figured out who he would try and peruse. jisoo wasn't half bad, actually, he was very handsome and had a cute smile. but now, he was getting away.

"sorry, hyung, i gotta go too" seokmin panicked, pushing past the older and sprinting down the halls. he looked around in desperation, hopes rising up when seeing a head of brown hair tucked under a cap disappearing out of the building. seokmin ran after jisoo.

he ran as if his life depended on it and maybe it did. maybe he would find something with jisoo he wouldn't with anyone else. him accidentally stuffing his book into seokmin's bag had to be some sort of sign or message. seokmin didn't really believe in those all too much but this time, he was certain. jisoo could possible be the person he would spend his whole life with.

is it strange that whenever seokmin thought of jisoo he could feel a sudden energy flow through his veins? maybe he's just too excited that he had found the correct person or it was the fact that he was running top speed through the rain. he didn't really know what to feel towards jisoo actually. seokmin was interested in him because jisoo genuinely had a crush on him but was he able to return his feelings to the extent jisoo would for him? time would only tell. now, seokmin's first priority was to find jisoo before it was too late.

"where could he be?" seokmin groaned, flicking away the long fringe that was sticking over his eyes. he wiped the rain off his face, panting as his stamina was running low. he was in the park now. the people had all probably gone home because of how heavy the rain was and the few people walking under umbrellas gave him strange looks.

then, in the corner of his eye, a slender figure with a drenched black shirt clinging onto his upper body appear and seokmin almost slipped on a puddle trying to reach him.

"jisoo!" seokmin yelled tiredly, watching as the older boy looked up, instantly stopping in his tracks. he looked just as lifeless and exhausted as seokmin felt though it seemed they had bother had a sudden burst of energy when seeing each other.

"w-wait!"

jisoo didn't know how to feel when seeing seokmin. at first, he wanted him to approach and embrace jisoo in a tight hug, telling him everything the love sick boy wanted to hear. but he crashed back down into the disappointing pit of reality. this wasn't a hollywood love story or a drama shown on tv. this was real life. jisoo didn't know why seokmin ran after him, probably out of pity to say sorry for already having someone else. there wouldn't be any other reason. this was childish and jisoo knew it was, but even so, he turned and ran once again.

_lose him, joshua. run home, turn every corner until he gets lost and gives up. he can't and_ _ won't  _ _chase you forever. lose him._ _ forget him. _

jisoo listened to all the voices in his head that told him this. he need to run away, he couldn't face the man who had taken his heart and couldn't return it. he has a girlfriend now. but he could still hear it, even if the other voices blared and screamed, he still heard that one faint little voice at the back of his mind telling him to stop.

_stop running, turn around and let him come to you. there's a reason he came to find you and there's a definite reason as to why he's so persistent to follow you through this weather. stop running._ _ you love him _ _._

jisoo shook his head violently, chocking back sobs at this point. no matter how much he loved seokmin, no matter how hard he would try and forget him to only fail, jisoo would never face him. he just couldn't. he acts as if seokmin was the most precious thing to him and he probably was. jisoo wanted to protect him and hold him. he wanted to spend his whole life with the younger male to only spend his last breath by his side. jisoo wanted to love seokmin and he wanted seokmin to love him back.

now, it was because of this absurd dream jisoo had conjured up throughout the years, his felt his heart breaking. he was crying now. his eyes hurt, his head was strained and his legs burned from all this running. seokmin was still behind him though and this may be the only time jisoo wanted to never see the younger.

"jisoo hyung! stop! i-i-we-!" seokmin let out a loud yell of exhaustion over the loud rain before continuing the pace he had. "just stop running!"

"then stop following me" jisoo whispered to himself, wiping his nose and sharply turning a corner. he cringed when steeping into a deep puddle that left his white adidas to turn mud brown and his foot to feel very uncomfortable.

his house was two roads down. jisoo had made it. he was crossing the bridge that would lead to his street until a force pulled back from his shirt, causing his back to crash into someone's toned chest.  the older's breath hitched. the two stood to catch their breath. it hurt to simply breathe as the cold air felt like it was cutting the inside of their noses and their lungs ached.

even in this cold rain, seokmin managed to radiate a comforting amount of warmth. jisoo, for the slightest second, settled into the feeling of arms protectively around his torso and a head resting in the crook of his neck. they were so close. it was everything jisoo had dreamed it would feel like.

_dreamed._

jisoo remembered that and quickly recollected his thoughts. that spilt second of calm and bliss seokmin had experienced had been completely been cut off by jisoo trying to break free from his grasp. seokmin just wouldn't budge though, no matter how much jisoo thrashed around.

"let me go" jisoo spoke, his voice breaking and uneven. seokmin could barely hear it over the rain but could sense the excessive amount of sadness his words held.

"i won't... i _can't_ " was what he responded with. seokmin pressed his face closer to jisoo's skin. "how could i possible do that when i spent all this time trying to find you? especially in this rain"

jisoo let his hot tears fall down his face. they felt different to the rain that made him cold and shiver. it was the only warmth he could feel besides seokmin but jisoo tried to ignore that.

"no one asked you too" jisoo said, making seokmin tighten his hold around his waist. jisoo didn't need this. he didn't deserve this.  _he couldn't handle this._

"but i wanted too"

"please stop" jisoo sniffled, rubbing his eyes that seemed to hold a never ending supply of tears. "just stop this, seokmin"

"we just need to talk, okay? all i want is you-"

"you don't know what your saying!" jisoo exclaimed, turning around and look up at the man who wielded the power to heal and tear up his heart. "y-your only here because you pity me and you want me to be let down easily or something, i don't know anymo-"

"-is that what you think?" seokmin asked, looking deeply into jisoo's dark eyes. he saw flashes of misery and heart ache. the younger's expression softened. "hyung, please listen to me. we need to get you out of this rain or you'll get sick. we can go back to mine, okay? we just need to ta-"

seokmin had been cut off to a pair of lips crashing harshly onto his own. he didn't know what came over him, but jisoo knew he had to shut seokmin up. the excuse for the kiss was a mixture of anger caused by the fact seokmin was too stubborn to listen to him and also it was the last of jisoo's love for the boy he was being held by. jisoo had to let go of these feelings, he had to say goodbye. moving on was the only option, no matter how hard jisoo would find it.

before seokmin could even respond or process this, jisoo had shoved him away, making the taller stumble back in surprise. the moment jisoo felt his grip loosen, he knew he would be able to be set free. they stared at each other, forgetting that they were beyond soaked in rain at this point.

"stop it, seokmin" jisoo told him firmly, quick to step back when seokmin would slightly inch forward. "i-i just can't do this. i  _physically_ can't do this anymore"

and with that, jisoo ran for the third time today. he didn't care that his legs felt like jelly and he didn't care that on the inside, he was breaking down. in all honesty, he didn't care about anything in this moment. it sounded stupid and overly dramatic but, if he could never have seokmin, what was the point?  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this angst makes me laugh bc ew but what're u gonna do,,.,


	7. seven

it had been a week and seokmin hadn't seen jisoo in all that time. was he really going through all this trouble to avoid him? seokmin had no idea what that guy was thinking and had no idea why he was that upset when they last encountered. he wanted to talk to the older to sort things out. seokmin had found himself craving the sight of the man. his memory certainly didn't do him justice.

seokmin couldn't get the thought of jisoo's face out of his head for days. he remembers the way he looked at the daycare, hugging jihoon with the most beautiful smile seokmin could ever witness. that was a complete contrast to how he looked last week. his eyes were puffy and irritated red, his lips quivered every time he spoke and his skin seemed pale and drained out. he told seokmin that he couldn't do this anymore, but what was  _this_?

was it just being around seokmin? or starting up a relationship with him?

the student bit his bottom lip at the thought. he hoped that wasn't the case.

all of that then reminded seokmin of their embrace. oh, god he wanted to relive that single second over and over again. jisoo seemed to fit perfectly against his body and his arms wrapped so nicely around his frame. seokmin remembers the warmth and the love radiating off of jisoo. he really does like seokmin so much and the younger was well aware of that now. everyday, seokmin feels himself slowly falling for jisoo, weather it be his soft and soothing voice or the way he looked so close to seokmin's face. the younger really needed to see him again. 

"there you are. i've been looking for you" jungkook smiled, flicking seokmin's forehead who flinched in surprise. he glared as jungkook laughed.

"i'm older than you"

"by a few months, so what?" jungkook scoffed, taking off his bag and grabbed a blueberry muffin to eat for his breakfast. he then started smiling again. "i'm guessing you met jisoo?"

seokmin's ear perked up just by hearing that name. "how'd you know?"

"i'm friends with her and her group. she told me she met a really nice guy in ethics"

seokmin was a little disappointed at that. he didn't expect it to be  _kim_  jisoo jungkook was referring too but still, he nodded.

"that's what i tried to warn you about, min. the jisoo i knew already had a girlfriend" jungkook informed him with a mouth full of muffin. seokmin sighed.

"yeah, i found that out but she wasn't even the right one. i tried to talk to him but he just won't listen! ugh, he can be such a handful" seokmin began to complain, shaking his head in annoyance but the small grin on his face said otherwise. jungkook was most defiantly confused but didn't really care that much.

"okay then... hey, can i copy your literature notes?"

 

 

 

at ten past five, seokmin arrived at jihoon's daycare to pick him up. he didn't just want to pick jihoon up because he loved him, he also wanted to see if jisoo was working today. he didn't know of his schedule but he crossed his fingers that jisoo just so happened to be inside. 

at first, seokmin had to ask yoongi for permission to bring his younger brother back to him, which had been denied a few times seeing as yoongi didn't really trust seokmin and jihoon alone.

_"no, seokmin"_

_"but hyung!" seokmin whined into the phone, stomping his foot on the ground. "please? why not?"_

_"because i can't trust you both together by yourselves! you coloured all over my apartment wall two weeks ago. i had to find paint and cover it up in under an hour before some friends came over"_

_seokmin giggled to himself at the memory. "it's good for kids to be expressive"_

_yoongi sneered at that comment. "why do you even want to do this anyway? you always complain about how much of a pain it is to look after kids"_

_"because i love little jihoonie"  seokmin smiled happily though he could basically feel yoongi's strenuous eye roll._

_"yeah. sure, seokmin" there was a pause. "did you fucking break something in this house?"_

_"no! no, no. of course not, hyung. i'm not that clumsy"_

_yoongi groaned, rubbing his face and resting his phone between his shoulder and cheek."fine... whatever. only because i'm kind of busy right now. pick him up between five and five thirty and don't let him out of your sight, got?"_

_"yeah, yeah, i got it. thanks yoongi hyung, i love you~"_

_that was when the call abruptly ended._

seokmin pushed open the door to the daycare and looked around for jisoo. he saw only a few kids left, colouring or tiredly playing with toys. then there was a guy standing next to a few kids smiling at them and playing. one first glance, he looked exactly like jisoo, from the eyes and the lips. their faces were scarily similar. but it was the hair that told seokmin other wise. it was also one of the kids yelling, _gongchan hyung_  at the man. 

seokmin frowned and sighed. of course he wasn't working today. 

"oh, seokmin-ah. here for jihoon i suppose?" seokjin smile cheerfully, wiping his hands on a cloth to get rid of the paint he had been playing with before with the kids. 

"ah, yeah i am" he smiled politely. 

"jihoon! seokmin is here for you" seokjin called to the young boy who seemed to already be packed up and ready to leave. jihoon waddled up to seokmin and yawned, and almost falling asleep on the older even if he was standing up. 

"okay, let's get you home, buddy" seokmin chuckled and lifted jihoon up and rested him on his hip, huffing at how heavy he was. he thanked seokjin and began to walked out the daycare before quickly running back to the older. 

"seokjin hyung, you don't happen to know where jisoo is, do you?"

"ah, he's been sick for the past week. it was after that one really rainy day. i called him because he was late one day and he said he came down with a really high fever"

seokmin instantly felt a pang of guilt stab his heart. it was all his fault. for keeping jisoo out in the rain for so long. if he hadn't chased him, maybe he would have gotten home quuicker or found another place for shelter. seokjin analysed the look on his face and placed a hand on his shoudler.

"don't worry about him, seokmin. he said he's already feeling a bit better anyway"

seokmin forced a small smile and nodded, thanking seokjin again before exiting the daycare and walking to the station with a sleeping jihoon in his arms. seokmin would have to wait until jisoo came back to school then. 

 


	8. eight

jisoo groaned at the sight of morning shining through his windows. today looked so beautiful, just as every other day in jisoo had been bed ridden. he wanted to go out there and soak up the sun and go out with his friends but _no_ , he had a stupid fever that was taking a century to die down. the only good thing about being sick was staying at home and doing nothing besides watching netflix until his friends would send him the notes and tasks he would miss. it was a pretty good system that jisoo wished he could go with until he graduated. alas, that wouldn't be logical.

since he had moved to seoul to go to university, jisoo didn't really have someone to take care of him in his condition. luckily jeonghan would take the extra step to visit jisoo everyday and made sure the younger was well rested and didn't eat any candy. jisoo was truly thankful for that and loved having jeonghan around. it reminded him of weeks that featured over extended sleepovers and just soaking in each other's company. jisoo had only known jeonghan for a bit over a year now but had already considered him his best friend, they were just so comparable and he was also one of the first people to help jisoo out when he first moved to korea.

and because they had all that time to spend together, jisoo told jeonghan everything. every single little detail from the moment he saw seokmin on campus to the last time he had seen his crush. the way jisoo would describe everything was very heartfelt and light. the boy would sometimes laugh when explaining some habits seokmin seemed to have obtained like scrunching up his nose when he was in full concentration or the way his eyes would wander and fingers would tap his leg when in boredom.

jeonghan watched in wonderment at how fast and how much jisoo could talk about just one boy. he just couldn't believe his best friend had been keeping this all in for _two years_  and he hadn't found out. they just hadn't been as close as they were in freshman year due to jisoo's studies and jeonghan's work.

_"you really are in love with him, aren't you?" jeonghan gleamed sadly after hearing everything that had happened a few days ago._

_jisoo nodded. "i was, yeah"_

_jeonghan laughed. "i think you still are"_

_jisoo exhaled deeply and played with jeonghan's hair as the older was laying on his lap with his phone beside his head that displayed the time twelve twenty seven. an empty tub of ice cream lay on the coffee table with two spoons inside as a bunch of teen magazines they were making fun off littered the floor._

_jeonghan sat up when his friend was taking his time to say something. "you know i'm right, josh"_

_jisoo stared at the ground and brought his legs into his chest, hugging them tight. his voice was in only whispers now but he still managed to let out a flat laugh. "yeah... you always are" there was an eerily silent pause. "i know what your thinking, han but i can't just keep on persisting him._   _i saw him with that girl and i'm not going to lie, she would be perfect for him. he deserves anything that makes him happy and she might even be the one for him. i have to forget him and move on. it's-it's for the best"_

_jisoo couldn't even cry at this point, he had wasted all his tears a few days ago. all he could do now was look pitiful._

_jeonghan's smile was filled with sorrow as he pulled jisoo in for a hug. "if that's what you believe"_

finally, jisoo glumly got out of his head, wincing when his throat was still feeling sore. he turned on the kettle and got a ginger an honey flavoured tea from the cupboard. once he had finished brewing his tea, jisoo brought himself to the couch and sat cuddled in a fluffy blanket. today, jisoo didn't feel like turning on the tv or shuffling a playlist on spotify. he just wanted to be left alone with his own thoughts and that was scary.

jisoo had a lot to think about and having tried to push things away and trying to ignore them wasn't helping. he sipped his tea, the thought of how he ended up with a fever rising up from the clutter in his mind. it had been a week since jisoo had seen seokmin. he constantly lied to himself and said that he didn't care, or that he didn't miss him. but he did. a lot. he thought of the kiss. bittersweet is how he would describe it. why?

well, jisoo did it. all the confidence he wasn't able to show to seokmin for two years was bottled up inside and exploded into jisoo's action. it wasn't exactly how he imagined his first kiss with seokmin but the feeling was spot on. he felt contentment. he felt the safety of being with the one he loved and he felt his heart being mended from it's terrible state. but at the same time, the kiss was sad. it was jisoo's goodbye to his hidden feelings and the last time jisoo would ever come in contact with seokmin. it was painful, of course. how jisoo was going to over come this, he had no idea but he would try. preoccupying his mind seemed to work only momentarily but it seemed as if his brain was hardwired to think of seokmin.

_what is he doing right now?_

_how has his day been so far?_

_has he eaten yet?_

jisoo couldn't escape from his own mind, therefore, jisoo may never be able to move on.

it's quiet depressing in all honesty. the fact jisoo can't even forgot about a guy he had no sort of relationship with was pathetic. he was allowing this now taken man to run his life and was basing all his decisions upon him. but not anymore. jisoo was going to have a sense of independence and was going to fight through this.

the american boy tried to smile but found that he wasn't nearly as happy as he should be feeling because he knows deep down, he isn't.  
  
  
-  
  


"thank god you're at school again. do you know how lonely it is sitting by yourself in class and on campus for lunch?" seungcheol complains, draping an arm around jisoo's shoulders who chuckled but shrugged off the older's arm.

"i'm sorry you had to endure that pain"

"yeah, you should be"

"what do you have now?" jisoo asked, taking seungcheol's smoothie and taking quiet a large sip.

"nothing until seven, so i gotta drop jeonghan at the airport"

jisoo nodded at that. "right. he's got a shoot in australia right?"

"yeah, super jealous. i wish i could go with him whenever he leaves the country, i miss him too much" seungcheol pouted and jisoo grinned at that.

"i gotta go then. see you later, cheol" jisoo waved, running off to the library to study and not even waiting for an answer back.

jisoo entered the library and took in the heated air from the heaters all around the building. jisoo picked up the books he needed, borrowed them and found a secluded spot at a table where he found fit to study. he opened the textbook he needed and began writing down notes to help for his exam in two weeks.

jisoo had spent a good hour, writing down everything he needed to studied and revise out of the textbooks his professor suggested for him. he drew out diagrams and highlighted only the important points. jisoo sighed, massaging his cramping hand and leaned into the back of his chair, watching students calming picking out books or furiously typing away on their devices as dean's _i love it_  played softly through his headphones.

jisoo's eyes then set upon a young male student skimming down the line of books over to the left. but with close inspection, jisoo saw that he was no other than lee seokmin. jisoo felt panic stream through his body and quickly, but quietly packed up and collected his things. he couldn't be in the same room as seokmin during his _"recovery stage"_  as jisoo would refer to it as.

but, jisoo was still slightly sick and a tickling sensation began to erupt in his nose, which made him sneeze twice.

"bless you" the guy on the other side of the desk said as jisoo breathed in, to shakily breath out in frustration.

"ah, thank you" jisoo smiled politely at the person, glancing up to see seokmin's equally as shocked face mirroring him. _oh god, please no._

"jisoo hyung" seokmin smiled widely, teeth showing and everything. jisoo gulped, thankful that he was on his side of the table just so he could make a quick escape to the exit which is exactly what jisoo attempted.

"no, no, wait. hyung!" seokmin whisper yelled, trying to move the chairs that were the only thing stand in between himself and the older boy.

when jisoo realised he couldn't make it to the exit on time, he ducked behind a shelf and manoeuvred his way around, trying to lose seokmin. he found that it had worked when the younger boy's shuffling footsteps seemed to have disappeared from behind him.

the adrenaline subsided as jisoo took in a deep breath and quickly ran out of the library, flashing the librarians a smile before exiting the building. jisoo's pace reminded fast just in case seokmin was behind him again. jisoo had the plan of hiding out in a cafe until his next class but his thoughts were cut by himself crashing into somebody.

the sophomore went to apologise until he saw that seokmin was the one he had bumped into. jisoo's heart rate sped up once more.

why was he always a step ahead?


	9. nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DEADASS this is such a bad filler but i can't be bothered to change it yikes. Also, I'm sorry I don't update very often, this book is on wattpad too so I forget to upload chapters. I just want ppl who don't have wattpad to read this too i guess?? even if it's a little blah..

"jisoo hyung" seokmin smiled softly, looking down at jisoo with fondness in his eyes. it had been so long since he had actually seen jisoo's face and it was refreshing. he looked just as beautiful as before though the sickness was clear due to his reddish nose and puffy eyes. seokmin just wanted to hold him tight and never let go. he went to reach for jisoo's face but frowned when he flinched and moved his head to he side, avoiding the touch.

the older refused to make eye contact, biting his lip and staring off to the distance. he wasn't prepare to see seokmin, let alone be standing chest to chest with the taller. why won't he stop chasing him? shouldn't he be spending all this time with his girlfriend? did he really feel that sorry for jisoo that he would go through all this trouble? doesn't he know how much  _pain_  jisoo was feeling?

"excuse me" jisoo blandly said, trying to manoeuvre around seokmin, which made the taller chuckle but grab his wrist. jisoo let out a shaky breath.

"hyung, please stop trying to run away from me" seokmin tried, eyebrows creasing together when jisoo didn't turn back around to face him. "can we talk?"

"i'll be late to class" jisoo lied swiftly, tugging on the arm seokmin had in his grasp but huffed when seokmin wasn't letting go. seokmin shook his head at the excuse.

"you don't even have anymore classes today"

jisoo blood froze cold when hearing the younger's words. he turned around slowly to see seokmin's triumphant smile but eyes filled with slight cockiness.

"how-"

"did you forget minghao was some sort of computer wiz and can hack into literally anything?" seokmin reminded with a cheeky grin with jisoo groaning slightly. seokmin had a hold of his schedule which meant he could find him any time at school. why was this happening? jisoo opened his mouth to speak until a voice, calling out towards them stopped him.

"seokmin-ah!"

the two boys turned to see kim jisoo waving brightly, strutting towards them in a dress that shaped her body perfectly and ankle boots that made her skinny legs look extended and long. she looked radiant under the shining sun; so put together and beautiful. jisoo gulped, tearing out of seokmin's loosened grip and recomposing himself, insecure thoughts arising from the back of his mind.

"why do you waste your time on me when you have her?" jisoo asked the younger, almost glaring into his eyes. seokmin planted a confused expression on his face.

"what?"

"have fun with yourgirlfriend, seokmin" jisoo spoke calmly, walking away in disappointment.

seokmin was left to stand outside the library, trying process the five words the older male had spoken. that was the moment seokmin pieced it all together. he slapped himself in the face harshly which made jisoo scrunch up her nose.

"whoa, okay... who was that by the way? your boyfriend?" she smirked, noticing that seokmin was holding that other guy's wrist and was standing quiet close to him.

seokmin laughed bitterly due to the realisation he had just had and walked to the bench, dragging his body along. "defiantly not"

jisoo squinted her eyes and followed the male, sitting down next to him. "something's up, huh? wanna talk about it?"

seokmin sighed then groaned, burying his head in his hands. "i think i totally messed up"

so, jisoo had thought seokmin was together  _kim_  jisoo. no wonder he was acting so sad and distant. the guy he had poured out all his feelings towards seokmin, only to find out the guy he liked was "dating" someone else. seokmin felt like an idiot for not realising even if there was no way of noticing in the first place. jisoo was mad because he thought he had no chance and he was avoiding seokmin because of his heart break. now, the younger understood why jisoo claimed that " _he couldn't do this"_ because he genuinely couldn't handle the pain.

seokmin felt terrible after explaining everything to jisoo, from the situation to what he believes is going on in jisoo's mind. she listened carefully, occasionally nodding or humming when appropriate.

"you should really clear all of this up as soon as possible" jisoo concluded which made seokmin slump in the bench.

"you think i haven't tried? he just keeps running away, he won't listen!" seokmin yelled, throwing his hands up in frustration.

"well, i don't blame him. poor guy got his heart broken" jisoo frowned which only made seokmin feel worse. she noticed his wince and laughed awkwardly, quickly saying sorry. "um, i don't really have any advice for you besides doing the obvious which is trying to talk to him. i guess you should take him to a place where he can'r easily run off and try to make him understand. you care about him don't you?"

there wasn't even a slight ounce of hesitation in seokmin's response. "of course!" he exclaimed suddenly.

"then you can't give up"


	10. ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I FORGOT I HAD TO UPDATE THIS OKAY IM REALLY REA L L Y SORRY HAHA I KNOW IM THE WORST FUCK OKAY IM SORRY OOPS LMAOLMAO SORRY AGAIN X1000

jisoo's stomach churned and flipped as he walked to ethics. seungcheol was skipping out today as jeonghan was flying back today and couldn't think of anything else but his beloved boyfriend, leaving jisoo with the paranoid thoughts of bumping into seokmin.

 

he had been acting pretty emo for a while by wearing hoodies draped over his head, stuffing his hands into his pockets with a blank expression and constantly having music blasting into his ears when walking around campus. everyone around him noticed his difference in character but never said anything. jisoo was just trying to block out everything going wrong in his life.

 

peaking his head through the doorway, jisoo let out the breath he had been holding in and stepped into the classroom when seokmin wasn't there. jisoo made sure to choose the seat near the back, covering up his face with a mask and ducking his head down to look at the drawings he was doing, which was an actual drawing book he had purchased that morning. filling his notebooks with drawings and doodles was getting annoying since jisoo would usually rip them out at the end.

 

he hadn't drawn in a while actually and had recently found out it was a good way to relive stress. jisoo would spend hours after studying, learning how to draw things in more detail and going on google to find good reference pics.

 

rubbing out an incorrect line he had just drawn, jisoo could finally see the drawing coming together. it was a hand elegantly holding a cigarette that was wedged between it's fingers. the grey smoke whisked off the page, smudged with lead. there was no colour to be seen; it represented jisoo's mood.

 

it was still so pathetic and jisoo told himself that everyday for the past two weeks. he dumbly and blindly lent his heart to someone, thinking that they could possible return the favour even if the never interacted. he expected seokmin to be his one day, secretly calling dibs on the younger selfishly. and it was because of his stupid thoughts, jisoo found himself drained of life. he felt dull everyday and had no energy. the drawing was an embodiment of jisoo.

 

the cigarette and seokmin worked the same. the moment you expose yourself to it, you find yourself becoming addicted. you keep treating yourself to more and more to the point where you can't stop. when you try to quit, you get depressed; the craving for it is stronger than ever. you feel incomplete and you just want the warmth back. it made you feel alive even if it was destroying you from the inside out. you just couldn't live without it.

 

jisoo was addicted to seokmin, he was like a drug. he pulled jisoo in with his alluring character and kept him where he was. the moment jisoo wanted to discard his feelings, he longed for seokmin. he recalled when they were pressed up against each other in the rain and the way they kissed moments after. it was literally killing jisoo from the inside out, staring off with his shattered heart and ending with the lifeless expression he had on everyday.

 

seokmin was worse than nicotine in jisoo's eyes.

 

class had begun and jisoo put his drawing book away, shoving the secret book in his bag and replacing it with his notebook. he listened to the lecture in boredom, writing down the notes he could follow before doing the work assigned. what he couldn't detect, were the constant stares seokmin would send his way.

 

seokmin wanted to be next to the older and feel his body against his. he wanted the sensation he felt of electric shocks bursting throughout his body when they would touch. he wanted jisoo to smile again but he wanted them to because of him. seokmin wanted jisoo.

 

he had to make him listen, no matter how hard jisoo resent it.

 

-

 

class ended in what felt like five minutes. jisoo was too focused on his work that he didn't even keep track of time. jisoo grabbed his things and slung his bag over his shoulder and walked out of the classroom, relieved that he had no more classes today. all he wanted was take out while watching shitty reality television. jisoo was at the door, about to leave the room until a hand wrapped around his wrist. he spun around to see seokmin looming over him, determination in his eyes.

 

the older went to say something after sighing but seokmin beat him too it. "can you just follow me... please?"

 

jisoo didn't even have to comply as seokmin was already dragging him down the halls. jisoo almost tripped on his own feet at how fast paced seokmin was and didn't even try to fight back this time. he was too mentally tired to really focus on what was happening.

 

seokmin peaked through a classroom door, finding it completely empty and took himself and jisoo inside. the older realised what was going on and tried to protest, though the look of desperation on seokmin's face made him shut his mouth.

 

"hyung, seriously. can we talk?"

 

panic raged through jisoo's blood stream as he gulped, trying his best to dodge the situation. "sure. about the ethics homework right?"

 

seokmin's face went from happiness to frustrated in the span of a second. he glared at the older who's eyes wondered around the room, finally landing on the floor as his fingers twiddled together.

 

"um, question three doesn't really make any sense and the four thousand worded essay-"

 

"hyung!" seokmin exclaimed, watching the other flinch at the noise. "please... we need to discuss everything. i wanted to clear things up"

 

"there's nothing to clear up, seokmin" jisoo stated, pulling his bottom lip through his teeth. "you can't return my feelings and you're taken. honestly, it's fine. i-i'm over you, so stop"

 

jisoo spoke clearly until that last sentence where he stuttered. it of course wasn't true. he wasn't over the person he had been crushing on for over a year and he didn't want seokmin to stop chasing him in all honesty. even if it crushed his soul and broke his heart, knowing that seokmin probably just wanted to apologise for not liking him back but it was nice to know he was getting some attention from the younger; even if he kept denying seokmin's request to converse. jisoo had to remind himself that seokmin was a taken man and that he shouldn't have these fantasies any longer.

 

seokmin ran his fingers through his hair and threw his head back in annoyance before grabbing jisoo and pulling him into his chest. they both remembered this feeling of kindliness. jisoo felt himself chocking up when seokmin protectively held him and rested his cheek atop his head. if this was a different situation, jisoo would be melting into the embrace but he managed to keep himself collected.

 

"let go, please" he spoke a wavering voice, shivers going up his spine as the sensation of seokmin holding him came back from the pit of his mind. 

 

seokmin chuckled lightly. his tone turned hushed when he whispered, "i know you still like me, jisoo hyung”

 

the older stood still, not responding to the embrace. "what are you talk about? ... of course i don't"

 

"so, you kissed me on the bridge because you didn't like me?" seokmin scoffed before adding, "you've been avoiding me because you can't face your feelings, no matter how hard you try and ignore them"

 

jisoo closed his eyes sadly and heavily breathed in. seokmin could read jisoo like an open book which scared the other. he knew that jisoo still had feelings for him and he knew the exact reason he had been avoiding him. everything seokmin had said was incredibly accurate.

 

"you have a girlfriend, seokmin" jisoo reminded, not just himself but seokmin as well.

 

"says who?" the younger shot back instantly, slightly pulling away to look at jisoo's features. the older looked perplexed and yeah, he was. seokmin caught on and laughed, leaving jisoo dumbfounded.

 

"what?" he asked.

 

seokmin continued to smile lightly. "hyung, i don't have a girlfriend. that girl you saw me with is just a friend and _she_ has a girlfriend. i was only really close to her in class because you both share the same name and i thought she was the one crushing on me"

 

it all started to connect in jisoo's mind. why seokmin kept persisting him, why they would go through all that trouble to talk. seokmin was never in a relationship, jisoo was just jumping to conclusions and making a fool of himself. the american felt the embarrassment creeping into his body. his naturally flushed cheeks turned deep red and his mouth was open, no words were able to spill out besides,

 

"oh... _oh_ "

 

seokmin chuckled at the reaction, sliding his hand up the back of jisoo's head and gently bring it closer to his neck. finally, jisoo brought his arms up from his sides and loosely wrapped them around seokmin's torso, returning the hug. the younger smiled, appreciating the gesture.

 

the taller of the two pulled back again, grinning happily at jisoo and cupping his face affectionately, pushing away some of his bangs as well. jisoo couldn't help but sink into the touch this time.

 

"hyung? do you wanna go out with me?" seokmin asked abruptly, causing the heat in jisoo's cheeks to burn hotter. his heart raced at that simple question but his cautious mind filled his mouth with words.

 

"are you sure you're not trying to make me feel better about myself? you barely even knew me and now you suddenly want to date?" jisoo casted his gaze up to seokmin's eyes, searching for any signs of mockery but all he could find was genuine feelings of admiration.

 

"well, what you wrote in your book was sweet, hyung. you're like a middle schooler with a crush" seokmin teased cheekily, earning a hit in the chest with the flat of jisoo's palm.  "seriously, i was really interested in whoever wrote those things and you're pretty cute anyway"

 

jisoo laughed playfully at that, making seokmin grin fondly at the sight. "so, is that a yes or no?"

 

"a definite yes" jisoo answered with a nod, contently thinking about being in seokmin's arms as the younger tightened his hold a bit too much. jisoo whined jokingly and hitting seokmin's back, letting a surprised scream leave his lips when his feet left the floor. seokmin had picked up the older, feeling jisoo wrapping his arms around his neck and laughing musically.


	11. eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> double update bc i feel bad lmao

the stress and fear jisoo was feeling prior yesterday had vanished into thin air. he felt so refreshed and livelier. he and seokmin had been texting all evening and night, during dinner and while snuggled in bed. jisoo had asked the bold question on possibly face timing which the younger gladly accepted and jisoo had gotten a call request in the matter of two seconds.

 

the screen showed seokmin's freshly washed face, illuminated in the dim lamp light on his bedside. he wore a white graphic shirt and sweatpants, hair slightly damp from the shower he had just taken and still had his signature blinding smile to greet the american. it took jisoo all his will power to not gush out at how adorable seokmin looked. he looked so casual and comfortable in his home which jisoo had never been able to witness.

 

"hyung, you look so cute in your sweater" seokmin complimented, gasping as well when seeing jisoo's image on the screen. the thin, blue and green striped sweater was slightly loose and seokmin almost gawked at how it would cascaded perfectly down the other's shoulder, exposing his collar bone. jisoo blushed at the words and jokingly told seokmin to shut up.

 

after the connection was made, they again spoke for more hours. they sometimes moved around the room, tell each other stories about what they used to do when they were younger or how differently the grew up. seokmin liked hearing about america and what jisoo used to get up too in school. it made his heart beat quick when seeing jisoo immersing in conversation so easily. he spoke so passionately about his opinions and stories that seokmin felt comforted.

 

jisoo had been so lost in telling seokmin about how he got his first detention in high school that when he glanced upon his iphone screen, he saw the younger resting his head on the palm of his hand, listening intently. jisoo instantly paused and blushed.

 

"sorry, i was talking too much" he tried to laugh it off, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly which made seokmin shake his head.

 

"it's okay, i like your voice. it's gentle and soothing" seokmin grinned. "hey, can you say something in english? i wanna know what you sound like"

 

"can you even understand?" jisoo asked humorously, earning a shrug from the other man.

 

"maybe? c'mon, please?"

 

jisoo caved in instantly at seokmin's pouting face and thought about what he could possibly say.

 

 _"you make my heart go crazy"_ jisoo tried to say seriously but burst into laughter almost immediately at how disgusting that was. it was all true though. if he didn't have the confidence to tell seokmin about how he felt in person, he could say it in a language the younger couldn't fully understand. seokmin squinted his eyes, trying to decipher the message. he mumbled to himself momentarily before speaking.

 

" _h-heart...?_ what about the heart?"

 

jisoo shook his head and was still smiling, pressing a finger against his soft lips with a little shh, bringing seokmin's attention to them. seokmin couldn't help but reminisce about the kiss once again and how perfect jisoo's lips felt on his own. even if it was quick, it was able to make seokmin to feel at ease but at the same time, make his mind race.

 

jisoo yawned and blinked slowly, waving the subject off. "nothing, nothing. i'll tell you some other time"

 

seokmin nodded and appreciated the sight of jisoo laying his head on the side and having the screen close to his face, surrounded by darkness. that then reminded seokmin of something.

 

"i forgot to turn off the kitchen light, i'll be right back" he informed jisoo who nodded and yawned once more, snuggling closer into the softness of the pillow.

 

"cute" seokmin murmured under his breath and quickly rolled off the bed and ran to his kitchen to quickly return to jisoo. he turned off the light and also his lamp once he had clambered back in bed. he questioned why jisoo hadn't acknowledged his presence but got his answered when seeing the older's eyes shut and hearing his light snores through the phone.

 

seokmin sighed with a smile, watching jisoo's peaceful expression and taking in all of his features.

 

"goodnight, hyung" seokmin whispered, pulling his own covers over his shoulders and ending the call, settling into bed himself.


	12. twelve

seokmin wondered around campus, holding a large cup of scorching coffee that warmed his hands from the chilling autumn weather. he loved the in between of autumn. he liked that he could wear sweaters and jeans but he could still ware regular shirts without freezing to death at times. the colour scheme was one thing that made him obsess over the season as well; warm tones made seokmin feel cozy on the inside.

speaking of being cozy on the inside, seokmin texted jisoo to see if he was at school or in class. he sat himself down on a bench and quickled scrolled through his notifications on social media until he saw the older's reply.

 

**_[from:_ ** **_jisoo hyung 1:36 pm]_ **

_i've got work today, actually. sorry :(_

seokmin grinned at the cute use of the emoji and quickly wrote back.

**_[from: seokminnie 1:39 pm]_ ** ****

_i'll be there in twenty minutes then._

**_[from: jisoo hyung 1:39 pm]_ **

_what? why?_

**_[from: seokminnie 1:39 pm]_ **

_see you soon xx_

**_[from: jisoo hyung 1:40 pm]_ **

_no, what??_

_seokmin!_

 

the younger decided not to reply as he slipped his phone into the back pocket of his jeans. he tugged at the front of his cap, securing it on his head and setting off to the train station. he grabbed a ticket and waited for the train to arrived at the station.

seokmin wanted to visit jisoo today, not just to see him, but to take him out. a new ramen shop had just opened and he had wanted to eat at it for a while now. so, what better time than to eat there when he has a partner to join him?

ever since their last video call a couple nights ago, seokmin has barely seen jisoo at school and would stay in touch with him by texting or occasionally calling in once and a while. seokmin missed the older and the way he felt just by simply standing next to him. the aura jisoo gave out made seokmin feel calm and washed over his insecure thoughts and mind sets. if he would ever be having a bad day, seokmin made sure to run up to jisoo and embrace him. it was just something about the older that eased his unsteadiness, whether it be when they touch or just the mere thought of jisoo.

jisoo was a gentleman in seokmin's eyes. his was polite and well mannered, the tone of his voice was always so soft and humane in the ear. and to add to that, jisoo overall has a kind and approachable feel emitting from him. his resting face was never scary and a faint smile always set perfectly on his lips that invited people over to start up conversations with the american born man. seokmin loved how cute jisoo would act, especially since he never knew he would be acting like that.

seokmin adored it when jisoo would pout when trying to remember something important or the way he would quietly mumble to himself when forgetting seokmin could hear him. even when jisoo expresses opinions he's quiet passionate about, he would raise his voice but it still sounded so calming to seokmin. he had yet to find a flaw located in hong jisoo and strongly believed that he never would.

all of these things, seokmin managed to think of while riding the train and was cut off when his stop had come up. he held the straps of his bag tightly and ventured off to the daycare centre, happily continuing to think of jisoo along the way.

peaking through the glasses door at the front of the building, seokmin saw a muck of kids running around and creating a riot. in the middle of all of that was jisoo, trying his best to calm them down by bribing them with a picture book or colouring while seokjin was in the corner of the room quietly playing with taehyung, hoesok and jimin and letting jisoo suffer. seokmin laughed to himself before pushing open the door and entering. seokjin was the first one to notice someone stepping in and quickly went to see who it was.

"seokmin? jihoon's not here today" seokjin said, confused as to why the younger had come at such an awkward time of two twenty eight.

"oh, i'm not here for jihoon. i came for jisoo" he smiled, glancing behind seokjin to see that jisoo had finally calmed the crazed children down by throwing down three, litre boxes filled with legos and watching the children amusing themselves with building houses, vehicles or rocket ships. that allowed jisoo to huff out of exhaustion.

seokmin smiled, happily walking over to jisoo and back hugging him, feeling the older flinch at the sudden touch. jisoo turned his head-perplexed-to see who had invaded his space.

"oh, seokmin. it's you" he laughed, resting his own arms on top of the younger's that were around his waist. "why are you here?"

"i told you i was coming"

"yeah, but why?"

"i wanna take you out on our first date today" seokmin gleamed, looking down at jisoo's slightly pink dusted cheeks and bashful expression. he found that quiet adorable. "do you like ramen?"

jisoo scoffed upon hearing that question. "duh, of course" but he glanced down at the now calmed children sitting on the floor in front of them. "but i still have work for another three hours"

"no, it's okay, jisoo" seokjin waved the pair off, quickly approving on letting jisoo go that day. "the kids look ready to crash any second now and i'm sure they'll nap until their parents get them. you two go have fun, i can handle it"

jisoo had never felt anymore grateful to have such an understanding friend and some what boss. he thanked seokjin graciously and went to grab his back pack, saying goodbye to the kids as he reconnected to seokmin's side.

"thank you, hyung!" seokmin called out from the front door, waving enthusiastically at the older who gave him a thumbs up.

jisoo let out a sigh of contentment and laughed before saying, "look, you can see my breath"

the innocence jisoo had, made seokmin's heart soar as he was the oldest but found wonderment in almost everything. seokmin couldn't help but stare at jisoo as he continued to huff out large puffs of air, watching it appear as smog right in front of his face. the older seemed to be done with amusing himself now as he rested his head on seokmin's shoulder.

"that never gets old. we don't get snow in los angeles, so the first time i've ever experienced this kind of weather was when i moved to korea last year. my cousin and i always played out in the snow when we had the change" jisoo smiled in remembrance as seokmin grabbed his hand and threaded his fingers between his, locking their hands in a tight hold.

"remind me to take you out everyday when it becomes winter then" seokmin spoke, hearing the beautiful sound of jisoo's light chuckle from his side.

"where are we going anyway?" jisoo asked in curiosity, watching the bustling streets fill with rushing people and zooming cars.

"there's this ramen place that just opened up and i really wanted to try it out. it's not that far away from here actually"

jisoo nodded at that and his instnaty went back to what seokmin had said about five minutes ago.  _i wanna take you out on our first date today._

_date._

that's right, hong jisoo has a date with lee seokmin. everything jisoo had dreamed of since sharing a class with the other was finally unfolding to his favour.

the pair briskly walked down the streets of the city, basking in each other's company and talking about their days until seokmin saw the familiar lining of windowed walls that peered into the restaurant.

he lead jisoo inside, the two of them taking in that delicious scent wafting through the air. jisoo mouth practically watered as seokmin let out a hum of delight while being brought to their table.

the restaurant was lit up dimly, glorifying the natural light that swarmed into the room. the use of dark wood and warm tones such as deep orange, red and yellow made the place seem more cosy. there were many people inside the busy restaurant and seokmin was just glad they managed to get a table and not wait outside for twenty minutes.

"what do you think you're gonna get?" jisoo asked seokmin, flipping through the menu himself, scanning through all the options. seokmin pressed his lips into a fine line and spoke after leaving a three second silent gap from when jisoo had asked his question.

"i still don't know actually. they all look so good"

jisoo nods slowly in agreement as one of the waiters popped up at their table and asked for their orders. seokmin taped his chin but gave the guy his order after jisoo's and asked for iced tea for the two of them. the waiter finished writing everything down and told the couple that their orders would be out in a few minutes, smiling cheerily.

they wait for their food, seokmin pouting after a while and complaining that his stomach was hurting since he hadn't eaten since seven in the morning. jisoo mockingly pouted with him and took the younger's hand his both of his, brushing his thumb over the back of it. seokmin felt how warm jisoo's hands were to contrast the temperature outside; comfort was the feeling he experienced. even if their fingers were laced together not that long ago, seokmin adored the way his heart would beat at the simple action. it's crazy how jisoo-just a single person-could make him feel this way.

as promised, a few minutes of chatting and joking around had passed and their food had finally arrived. it all looks delicious and such but it took a moment for them to actually start eating. the two were in the middle of a game of finger football as seokmin had ripped out a page in his notebook to use as the triangle. he did really know what the hell he was doing, so seokmin spent the whole time being the goal post and letting jisoo kick the triangular piece of paper between his fingers. but this time, jisoo had hit the paper a bit too hard and it hit seokmin square in the face.

the older burst into a fit of laughter and tossed his head back the second after he realised what he had just done. seokmin pressed his palm against the spot he had been hit, hissing and pretending to be in immense pain. still laughing and spewing halfhearted apologies, jisoo tried to reach for seokmin and caress his face but the younger would just swat his hand away, bitter about being hit. jisoo hid his large smile behind his hand and continued to giggle.

"i said i was sorry" jisoo said in a humorous tone, making the younger roll his eyes.

"sure, hyung"

"i am!"

"because that sounds  _so_  sincere" he fired back, glaring lightly at the american who hit seokmin's forehead with the chopsticks.

"just eat your ramen, seokmin"

"gladly" and with that, seokmin picked up some noodles with his chopsticks and eagerly shoved them into his mouth. he let out a sound of delight at the same time as jisoo.

"whoa"

"this is so good" jisoo moaned out, shovelling in more food in his mouth, not realising how hungry he had been.

the two continued to eat their food, too engrossed in consuming food to hold a conversation properly with each other. seokmin glanced up from his bowl to see jisoo in the middle of slurping up his ramen and watched as his mouth filled with an excessive amount of noddles and pork. seokmin chuckled at the older's puffed out cheeks and how he managed to chew so politely despite having so much food in his mouth. his hyung was so cute.

"hyung" seokmin started, getting jisoo's attention. he had some noddles half way in his mouth, that made his words come out mumbled with the other end held up with chopsticks. "wanna do lady and the tramp with me?"

jisoo squinted his eyes before smiling lightly and going back to eating his lunch. "seokmin, if you wanted a kiss you could have just asked for one instead of being disgusting"

seokmin laughed at that but allowed the subject to drop and spoke about something dumb jungkook had said in chemistry.

-

at about three forty, the pair had finally finished with their food and after twenty more minutes of talking and letting the food settle in, they decided to leave and pay for everything they ate. they walked out of the restaurant with seokmin holding the door open for jisoo who hid his blush by looking down at his feet. jisoo thought that that was a very sweet gesture.

they stood shoulder to shoulder, hands stuffed in their coat pockets as the temperature seemed to have dropped in the time they were inside. seokmin then slipped his hand into jisoo's pocket and that's where he clasped their hands together. jisoo instantly smiled at the touch and tighten his hand around the younger's and laughed quietly to himself.

"where do you wanna go now?" seokmin asked, glancing down at the older man who pondered in thought at the question.

"maybe back to yours or mine?" jisoo suggested and seokmin nodded. he had to recall if his house was clean enough and decided that it probably was.

"sure, my apartment is pretty close to here" seokmin informed but stopped walking which confused jisoo. "hyung?"

"hmm?"

"could i get that kiss i missed out on?" seokmin asked cheekily, fondly looking down at jisoo who's rosy cheeks made him look extra adorable. jisoo lightly bit down on his bottom lip, grinning wildly and stood on his toes to bring his face closer to seokmin's. it was the younger who leaned in further and softly pressed his lips against jisoo's.

the familiar feeling of sparks and twisted stomachs returned to both men. jisoo felt the difference of the freezing autumnal air in comparison to the warmth in seokmin's lips. the feeling was bliss and cosy when the younger brought his hand to cup jisoo's face tenderly. this kiss was every different to the on on the bridge.

their first kiss was filled with heavy emotions of despair and longing but only from jisoo's side; seokmin was just too taken back to fully sink into the action. now, both people felt the exact same about one another which was adoration and compassion. they expressed their feelings towards each other with how close their chests pressed together and how deeply they where immersed in each other.

they both pulled away, staring deeply into one another's eyes as smiles broke out onto their faces and settled on top their lips for the rest of the walk to seokmin's house.


	13. thirteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just prepend that this is how unis work for the sake of the plot okay? thanks teehee

jisoo tapped his foot against the carpeted floor of the lecture hall, playing with a blue ball point pen between his fingers as the hands on the clock seemed to be taking their sweet time reaching five thirty.

 _two minutes,_  jisoo thought to himself, tediousness taking over his body. 

two minutes and he would be able to see seokmin. it was the last day of school until the weekend which meant chilling and doing literally nothing besides sitting on your ass for twelve hours straight, getting up once to grab all the food you own in the kitchen. that was jisoo and seokmin's plan for the whole weekend, adding in a few cuddles here and there; naturally.

jisoo almost exclaimed out in happiness when the lecture had finished and quickly packed up his things, being the first one out of the room. the moment jisoo burst through the doors of the lecture hall, he was greeted by seokmin leaning against a wall, staring down at his phone and scrolling on it to pass time. jisoo smiled instantly at the sight and walked up to the younger, catching his attention which made seokmin throw his arms around the other. jisoo groaned at the sudden impact and weakly returned the hug, letting out a brief yelp when seokmin lifted him from the ground.

"why do you keep on doing that?" jisoo asked, hands now resting upon seokmin's shoulders, feet still hovering inches off the floor and looking downwards with his face close to seokmin's. the taller of the two smiled up at jisoo and swiftly pecked his velvet like lips.

"it expresses how much i've missed you, you're so light as well. your reaction is always cute too" seokmin responded simply, squeezing jisoo's scrawnier frame on last time before letting him down. jisoo grinned at the answer and noticed the plastic bag in seokmin's hand.

"what's that?"

"i went to the convenience store after class and brought some snacks for later" seokmin said, opening the bag to show jisoo of it's contents who seemed to approve of everything inside. "look, i even got you some oreos"

jisoo happily hummed and kissed seokmin's cheek lightly. "you know me so well"

"what kind of boyfriend would i be if i didn't?" seokmin scoffed back with a chuckle, making jisoo's heart pound. yes, they had been dating for almost a month now but they had never really spoke about being  _labeled_ as boyfriends. when those words came out of seokmin's mouth, jisoo was practically ecstatic as finally, the one thing he had wanted and longed for since freshman year was finally his.

"hyung? hey, you're spacing out" seokmin laughed, waving his hand into front of he older's face who shook his head slightly and jumped back into reality.

"oh, sorry. let's get going"   
  
-

back at seokmin's apartment, jisoo made himself at home though this place basically was. after school, the couple would basically stay over at each other's house constantly, going back and forth from each apartment. jisoo hadn't set foot in his house since tuesday, which was three days ago. he had been wearing seokmin's shirts and jackets and he had just washed his jeans last night. the couple basically had two homes now. they spent  _way_ too much time together.

jisoo made grabbing motions towards seokmin who completely understood and tossed jisoo the plastic bag in his possession. as the other left to changed out of his skinny jeans, jisoo dug through the bag and grabbed out an aloe vera drink and some strawberry pocky. grinning widely, jisoo bit down on the thin biscuits and munched on them in delight.

when seokmin came back, he witnessed jisoo eating at least three pockys at the same time in the span of five seconds. the older seemed to not have any self control when it came to sweets which made seokmin dive straight to the couch to snatch the pastel pink box from his hand. jisoo whined in annoyance and frowned.

"you're gonna eat all of the snacks by yourself, hyung. jeez" seokmin chuckled, taking a pocky for himself as jisoo took a sip of his aloe vera drink, low key bitter that seokmin was basically treating him like a sugar crazed child. which jisoo was but he wouldn't admit it.

"whatever. hey, do you have my phone? i haven't seen it in my bag all day"

"you left it on the kitchen counter after your coffee" seokmin told him, moving some cushions to the side so he was able to sit deeper into the couch. he lent against the arm, feet pressed on jisoo's thigh who was taking off his jacket and was now left in a loose collared grey shirt.

then, jisoo moved from the right side of the couch and positioned himself in the middle of seokmin's legs. jisoo would rather be the one who was embraced or held. it made him feel protected and reminded him that he was loved and cared for. of course he would return that feeling back to seokmin but for the most part, jisoo liked the feeling of someone else wrapped around him.

seokmin smiled at his hyung's actions and snaked his arms around jisoo's sides, securing his hold on the older man. jisoo leaned his head on seokmin's shoulder and fed him an oreo from the packet he had just opened. jisoo loved oreos.  _especially_ when they were soaked in milk and the biscuit would melt into your mouth and blend perfectly with the cream inside. he was a bit too comfortable cuddled up with seokmin, so jisoo would have to skip out on the milk though it didn't really matter. seokmin never really had many cravings for oreos, not that they were bad but they weren't his favourite. he would never say that around jisoo but if the older liked it then so did seokmin.

the silence in the room was comforting. they didn't always need to be verbal to express how much they cared for each other. it was the little things like gentle face touches or stolen kisses that reminded each other of how much the other adored them. even a simple smile where their eyes would fill with compassion and admiration would suffice. so much more could be told without words and their relationship was an example of that. still, it was nice to hold conversation about their days and such. jisoo liked it when seokmin spoke. his words rolled of his tongue elegantly in such a fast pace. first, jisoo would be listening to how seokmin couldn't find a pen in class and the next thing he knew, seokmin was talking about the cyanide found in almonds. sometimes jisoo could barely keep up with the guy.

now, seokmin was going through netflix, flicking through the countless amounts of tv shows and movies. at times, jisoo would put in his input on the movies they came across by humming and nodding or making a scoffing sound. finally they chose to watch boys over flowers but only for a few episodes. first off, it was way too long to finish in a night and the whole thing carried so much emotional weight.

it was during the middle of the second episode that jisoo and seokmin had lost interest in the show completely and began talking about whatever the hell they wanted to. sometimes their conversations consisted of so many unrelated topics that somehow managed to chain together and jisoo would forget seventy five percent of what they had just said. he guessed it was just the heat of the moment. now, they had adopted the topic on what they wanted to be when reaching university which transferred to their majors.

"i never really asked but what are you studying?" jisoo asked, the feeling of seokmin's hand slowly rubbing his arm with his other around jisoo's waist like a seat belt. he had only seen seokmin in ethics and by the time they were reunited at the end of the day, school was the last thing they wanted to converse about. hence why jisoo knows so little of seokmin in that region.

"finance" seokmin answered with a curt nod. "my father wants me to work at his company one day which surprisingly i wasn't opposed to. it seemed better than stressing over what career path i wanted to take and after a while, it wasn't that bad. it also makes a large amount t of money which is always a good thing to consider. i want to get married one day and maintain a pleasant life with my significant other and maybe raise a kid or two in that time"

by the time seokmin had finished speaking, jisoo was smiling wholeheartedly. what seokmin wanted after university was sweet and heart warming. jisoo crossed his fingers that one day he would be the one seokmin would be maintaining a life with. but at the same time, jisoo found himself being sad at what seokmin had said.

seokmin, as jisoo had found out, started school a year earlier, meaning he was supposed to be in freshman year. jisoo could barely tell all honest but it was the fact that seokmin was that much younger than him that jisoo felt jealous. he had his life set out right in front of him since high school and jisoo hadn't even picked out a major.

jisoo felt embarrassed about that. almost through his second year in university and his major hadn't been decided. jisoo just didn't know what he wanted to do or be. at first, back in america, jisoo had dreamt of studying music theory. he loved music and how it could swayed someone's emotions. music was poetry and a story you could relate to. though, that quickly went down the drain when he found that learning about phonic textures and dynamics wasn't as fun as he thought. jisoo would have to stick to playing guitar and amateur singing.

so, after all that, it left jisoo in the dark with what he wanted to become. his future was hazed over with a gloomy mist that was impossible to see past. jisoo had to think fast and figure out what the hell he wanted to do.  _what would seokmin think?_ jisoo couldn't help but ask himself.

would he scrunch up his nose and think that jisoo had no possible hope for the future? the uncomfortable feeling of embarrassment and shame settled in the older's stomach. the last thing jisoo wanted was for seokmin to look down on him (on a less metaphorical note, seokmin was already doing that).

"what about you, hyung? what's your major?" seokmin spoke with the smallest tinge of happiness laced in his words that jisoo could easily detect. did seokmin have some sort of expectation for jisoo that he hadn't mentioned before? did he expect jisoo to become successful after school?

"hyung?" seokmin asked again, noticing that jisoo hadn't made a sound or even stirred in his spot. the older was complete still and staring off into no where in particular. seokmin chuckled lowly at his space case of a boyfriend and gently shook his shoulders. "hey, stop spacing off, you space cadet"

jisoo jolted slightly and his ears turned hot red. "sorry, what?"

"what's your major?"

jisoo swallowed the growing lump in his throat and opened his mouth to answer, "undecided"

the way he dropped his head down made seokmin understand his dilemma. was jisoo ashamed that he hadn't found something to study? seokmin frowned at the thought of his hyung being insecure about something like this.

"that's okay, hyung. you don't have to rush with things like this. it takes time and you don't have to feel embarrassed to admit that" seokmin smiled. "i'll support you throughout everything"

jisoo was so thankful for seokmin. he was understanding and caring; so considerate about jisoo's situation. that's why jisoo loved him. even if he had fallen way before they knew each other personally, jisoo had found himself falling further by simply having a conversation with seokmin. he was so sweet and knew how to handle situations properly, which contrasted with jisoo who completely sucked at comforting people.

the american's heart clenched tightly at the emotion seokmin emitted when back hugging jisoo reassuringly. both his arms where around jisoo's torso with his face pressed against the nape of his boyfriend's neck, peppering the same spot with kisses. jisoo couldn't help but laugh at the sensation.

"thank you, seokmin" the older sighed out, turning over so that their chests bumped into each other's.

the latter smiled brightly. "of course, hyung"

jisoo had seen seokmin's face up close many times now. when leading up to kisses, jisoo liked to savour in the last moment before their lips met. he would always take in seokmin's face and how this odd pairing of features made up the most beautiful piece of art. jisoo especially liked the way seokmin's lips were slightly parted before their kisses, it was kind of a turn on.

seokmin took jisoo's arms and guided them to wrap around his neck tightly. they were so close now that their heartbeats rang in each other's ears.

"i like you a lot" jisoo said, though it was definitely an understatement. the older wanted to let his feelings out but he didn't want to scare seokmin and straight up tell him that he loved him. they hadn't even known each other for that long.

"i like you more" seokmin replied with a cheeky smile and jisoo squinted his eyes slightly.

"we are  _not_ doing this back and forth love competition thing" he told the taller sternly who chuckled and pulled jisoo down for a deep kiss.

it took jisoo completely by surprise as no warning had been established. seokmin went straight into the kiss, head tilted and everything. jisoo felt like he was about to explode either from pure joy or shock.

regardless, jisoo sank into the comforting touch of his boyfriend and moved upwards so he was slightly taller than seokmin. their eyes closed elegantly and hands either roamed through hair or arms hugged tightly.

they pulled away, catching their breath with small puffs of air escaping their lips. seokmin grabbed the blanket that rested on the back of the couch and draped it over his and jisoo's bodies. the older lay on seokmin's chest and his head rested right next to the younger's. they stared lovingly into each other's eyes and broke out into a little fit of laughter.

pressing on last kiss upon seokmin's jaw line, jisoo told him good night and shut his eyes. seokmin found it impressive that he could manage to instantly fall asleep like that but blushed a little. he tightened his hold around jisoo, making an oath (to himself, none the less) that he would protect and love jisoo and support him no matter what he wanted to do with his future.

the kind of career path you lead meant nothing to seokmin; it was the person who he would put in first place. right now, jisoo was standing on that podium with absolutely no competition.


	14. fourteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i forgot about this book high key whoops. happy new year though!!

the couple awoke late morning, snuggled uncomfortably on the couch. jisoo could feel a strain on his neck from the awkward position he had rolled into during the middle of the night and the feeling in his foot was gone. maybe trying to squeeze two grown men on a couch and sleeping wasn't a good idea. seokmin seemed to get the better half of the situation as he woke up well rested and content. his smile taunted jisoo who wanted to throw a pillow at is oh so cheerful face.

seokmin noticed his hyung rubbing his neck and rolling his head to rid of the tension and placed his hands on either side of jisoo's neck, massaging it. jisoo groaned at seokmin's talented hands and tilted his head sideways once again but yelped when the younger pressed down to hard.

"ow, seokmin!" jisoo complained, hitting his boyfriend in the chest who apologised quickly.

"sorry, sorry" he laughed, deciding that he hand jisoo had spent enough time sitting down and picked the smaller up, carrying him like a bride towards the kitchen. jisoo only rolled his eyes and demanded to be set back down. seokmin had a weird habit of picking jisoo up or spinning him around like he was a five-year-old kid holding his most precious stuffed animal. jisoo appreciated the childish side of seokmin as he never got to see it predating but you know, jisoo can walk on his own two feet just fine.

the cold of the white kitchen tiles sent a little shiver up jisoo's body though he still walked up to the cabinets and grabbed a box of chocolate cereal that seokmin swore upon. he hasn't brought another brand of cereal since discovering these specific ones  _three years ago_. yeah, jisoo thought that was crazy too. it has a little place in seokmin's heart now.

seokmin got the milk and bowls while jisoo filled up the kettle with water and began to boil it to make their tea. the silence showcased the lack of communication needed between the couple. they had a whole routine down and didn't have to double check with the other; it was all set in stone.

for example, jisoo preferred more milk than cereal and seokmin liked a 50/50 ratio. two teaspoons of sugar for both tea and coffee for seokmin as jisoo settled with only one. seokmin likes pancakes but not over waffles which is perfect because jisoo thinks they're too filling. toast is always off the menu because the older thinks that it's too bland and seokmin doesn't really like jam or many other spreads. seokmin rinses the dishes and jisoo loads the dishwasher. whoever is finished eating last unloads.

they had only been together for a short period of time and they ran through their routine as if it had been programmed in their brains for twenty years.

the two sat at the breakfast bar, shovelling cereal into their mouths and enjoying the silence they were floating in. dark grey clouds scattered in the sky, threatening to cover up the sun for good as the light blue colour that comforted jisoo was lost. today was definitely a stay at home day.

"netflix?" seokmin asked with a mouthful of breakfast, practically reading jisoo's mind. the older laughed as the other swallowed, grabbing a napkin and wiping the milk around seokmin's mouth. he nodded to confirm the suggestion.

"of course"

-

four hours of lounging, an hour of dancing and yelling out lyrics to iconic songs, finished with two hours of napping and it was already time for dinner. looking through seokmin's fridge, jisoo noticed that the younger carried absolutely no food besides instant ramen and milk pudding. so, he sent seokmin to get a few chicken breasts as he did find some fresh vegetables pushed to the back. jisoo didn't really know what he was doing but he saw his mum make something like this for some guests back in america. he wasn't bothered to ask for the specific recipe so he decided to just wing it a little.

seokmin finally returned, greeting jisoo with a small hug before placing the chicken on the table top. jisoo told him how to grill it on the pan he had already set out to heat up while he chopped up the vegetables.

seokmin then began complaining about the cold weather and the strong wind that messed up his hair. the strong and genuine annoyance in his voice and facial expression made jisoo slightly grin. seokmin's hair was something to not mess with he guessed. but jisoo was a bit too focused on seokmin's words that he didn't notice his finger being too close to the blade until a stinging sensation was felt. thick blood poured out of the cut like a waterfall which made jisoo scrunch up his nose and wince.

"ah, fuck" he dropped the knife abruptly and clutched his pointer finger tightly, making sure not to get any blood on the carrots.

seokmin turned from the stove to see why his boyfriend-full of purity and portrayed the image of an angel-had just sworn but gasped when seeing blood seeping from between jisoo's hand that was covering up his wounded one.

"hyung! holy shit, what did you do?! are you okay?!" seokmin began to panic, wondering how jisoo managed to stay so calm after gashing his finger. 

the older merely nodded and quickly walked to the sink to clean the cut. it wasn't that big. blood just happened to pour out of his finger as if half of it had been chopped off. 

seokmin was left near the stove to freak out and jump around while repeating 'oh my god' over and over again. there were spots of blood near the chopping board and on the ground where jisoo was a few seconds ago which made seokmin almost gag.

"there's blood fucking  _everywhere_ , jesus christ.  _ew_. i-i'm gonna throw up" seokmin gulped a spoke to himself, fanning his face aggressively which, jisoo would have found cute if his finger wasn't cut open.

"seokmin, can you get me a band-aid, please? and stop freaking out while you're at it" jisoo said, holding back the pain he was experiencing by biting his lip every once and a while.

"i think you're gonna need more than a band-aid" seokmin breathed, reaching over to where he kept the first aid kit and fished out a handful of band-aids. "it looks like you should be getting stitches"

"it's fine, don't overreact" jisoo grinned, holding his hand out as seokmin unwrapped the band-aids and carefully placed it over the cut, making sure not to add any unnecessary pressure. seokmin's mind then remembered a moment in time that he had quickly forgotten about because of the intense situation.

"hey, you swore like two minutes ago, are we not going to address that?" the younger said, glancing down at jisoo who shrugged meekly, keeping eye on his cut.

"of course i swear, seokmin, i'm a grown man"

seokmin chuckled and left the conversation at that. he wrapped jisoo's finger at least three times as blood wouldn't stop seeping through the cotton. jisoo told him to stop as he thought that his finger was on the verge of going purple and seokmin apologised sheepishly. jisoo then brushed the bangs out of his face lovingly.

"thanks, babe" the older smiled, not paying attention to what came out of his mouth as seokmin's eyes when wide slightly. they had never called each other any pet name before so hearing this from jisoo's mouth made seokmin's heart pump excitedly. he smirked a little and stole a kiss from the american.

"no problem,  _babe_ "

jisoo scrunched up his nose at that. this whole pet name thing was actually pretty disgusting when it's targeted at you. making a mental note to never call seokmin any pet name ever again, he shook his head and pulled back from the taller.

"anyway, back to work" jisoo went to pick up the knife again until seokmin grabbed it back, careful not to give jisoo any more cuts.

"no way am i letting you cut another vegetable in your life" seokmin stated, giving jisoo a stern look that only elementary school teachers and parents had perfected. "i'll do this and you cook the chicken"

jisoo laughed but nodded at seokmin's protectiveness. he cleaned up the blood - because seokmin claimed he would throw up for real if he went near the red liquid - and the two finished up making dinner. what an eventful night.


	15. fifteen

finally, it was the school holidays. no need to worry about school work, homework or assessments for two weeks. seokmin never had any plans during the holidays besides staying home or hanging out with a friend once a week, playing video games and eating junk. he claimed that he wanted to rest up and use up all the time he had to relax so that school wouldn't smack him upside the head. but now, seokmin found himself wanted to do everything with his boyfriend. they ventured to the city constantly to wander through festivals, visit aquariums and walk around to admire the architecture of it all. seoul always looked so beautiful, especiallyunder the moonlight when the lights made the abundance of buildings glow. seokmin knew that first hand.

now, he and jisoo were at the local shopping centre, wearing hoodies, track pants and baggy shirts. seokmin didn't mind a chill day as of right now. he had run out of "city acceptable" clothes anyway.

they walked around the familiar infrastructure of the building, holding large coffees to keep both their hands and the rest of their bodies warm. the heater in the mall was on but it wasn't enough for jisoo who huddled up to seokmin like a penguin. seokmin found it funny that he was shivering so much that seokmin himself could feel it through the thick hoodie jisoo was wearing. the older then grabbed seokmin's free hand and tightly intertwined their fingers together.

"your hands are so warm" jisoo sighed, feeling the warm invading his body. seokmin was like his personal heat supplier that he was able to hug.

"yours are so cold. is your body okay?" seokmin asked humorously.

"i don't think so. i might freeze to death soon"

"that doesn't sound ideal"

"it really doesn't"

the pair walked towards a few shopping outlets, window shopping and looking around, usually complaining that they were too broke to buy anything. the two were now in h&m as seokmin wanted more socks. seokmin went off to go find socks and jisoo stayed near the front, going through a few shirts that he found cool looking. he checked the prices for a few of them and almost laughed out loud before slipping them back on the rack. finally, after having enough of t-shirt prices mocking him, jisoo went off to find seokmin. it wasn't that hard as the younger was tall enough to be seen through the crowds of people.

as jisoo walked up to seokmin, he couldn't help but notice a few girls slowly walking past the one trying to find a good pair of socks and whispering to each other. jisoo couldn't help but scowl. by the way they giggled and blushed made jisoo know they were checking him out. but the american decided to rid his mind of those thoughts. there was no need to get jealous of people who seokmin had never met; jisoo was  _his_  boyfriend now.

jisoo had to push through a few people to get to seokmin before standing close to the other. seokmin acknowledged his presence and shoved a few socks in jisoo's face, asking which on he liked better. one was plain black with red and orange flames imprinted on the sides and the other was a creme colour with a small peach at the top. jisoo told seokmin to get the peaches because he liked the softer look (jisoo would also be stealing those socks in secret). seokmin nodded and thanked jisoo for his opinion and went off to pay.

jisoo stood near the shoes which were next to the counter where he waited for seokmin to finish. after this, they would be going home and jisoo was a bit too excited in the idea of kicking his converse off and resting on the couch. as he waited though, jisoo caught more young looking girls shooting heart eyes at seokmin from afar. a disgusting feeling bubbled at the pit of his stomach that jisoo had known too well. jealously raged through his bloodstream and made his face hard with a clenched jaw. jisoo knew seokmin's visuals skyrocketed and it was a bonus of dating him, but sometimes it annoyed jisoo when girls stared at him like they were about to steal him. the urge to yell at the whole store to fuck off was high.

jisoo was too busy glaring at the ground, deep in thought that he didn't notice seokmin had finished paying and was already standing in front of him. one of the things seokmin found cute about jisoo was that he was the biggest space case he had ever met. whether it be during class or at home, jisoo always had something on his mind that torn him away from reality.

"hyung" seokmin chuckled, placing a hand on the older's shoulder who glanced up after jolting from contact.

"oh, yeah, let's go" jisoo grumbled, peaking behind seokmin's shoulder to see the same giggling girls looking as if they would kidnap the younger in one second. jisoo rolled his eyes and instinctively grabbed the collar of seokmin's hood and crashed their lips together. seokmin didn't really complain or ask why jisoo had suddenly kissed him and had just melted into the feeling.

a smirk formed on jisoo's lips in triumph before pulling away and setting an angelic expression on his face as if that kiss was just spontaneous. he looked back at the girls who's shocked faces and blushing cheeks almost made him stick his tongue out childishly.

jisoo smiled and hummed contently, dragging a dazed seokmin out of the store.

-

jisoo was laying in bed, typing on his laptop and trying to finish up his essay. he had the cover pulled over his legs with his back pressed against the headboard and a pillow to rest his device on. this week was a strange one where he and seokmin didn't visit each other's houses. sometimes time by yourself is refreshing and jisoo was definitely taking advantage of that.

a hundred more words later, jisoo had finished his assignment and groaned out in frustration. why was he even given homework durning the holidays?

now with nothing to do, the american went on his instagram feed and scrolled through his feed, finding out what a few of his old friends were up too and commenting on a post made by his cousin. and just as he pressed the send button, his phone from the other side of the end rang, disturbing the peaceful atmosphere and startling jisoo.

he lunged over to see who the caller was and smiled brightly before answering.

 _"hey, hansol_ " jisoo greeted happily in english before switching back to korean. "speak of the devil, i just saw your post with seungkwan. you guys are back from america already?"

jisoo's younger cousin, chwe hansol laughed from the other side of the line. "yeah, we're super jet lagged. he practically fell asleep the moment i opened the front door"

jisoo chuckled at the thought of hansol's boyfriend before asking, "so, why the sudden call?"

"well, i haven't seen you in so long, hyung. kwan and i miss you" jisoo could see the pout forming on hansol's lips. "i was wondering if you were free sometime this week so we could all catch up. sejong hyung offered to host a dinner at his place. he hasn't seen you in a while too"

jisoo's eyes sparkled at this idea. he hasn't seen hansol in person since he moved out of his parent's house last year. they took him in when jisoo first moved so that he could go to school, get a job and sustain himself during university. he finally got all his shit together and bid his cousin goodbye though they didn't live that far away from each other, only an hour train ride to reach the little suburban area jisoo had lived in for a little over ten months. jisoo suddenly got really excited and fixed his posture.

"that sounds like a great idea. i'm free on thursday, how does that sound?"

"that'll be good"

"okay-oh!" jisoo interrupted himself as a sudden thought popped into his head. "can i bring someone? i really want you guys to meet him"

hansol quickly agreed. "sure thing, bring whoever you want" there was a short pause. "seungkwan's waking up, i'll see you soon, hyung"

jisoo nodded at that, happiness and excitement surging through his body. "later, hansol"

the call the dropped.

 

**_[to: seokminnie 4:23 pm]_ **

_wanna meet my_ _friends_ _on thursday??_


End file.
